Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and a control method for the same.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-229670 discloses a technique in which when copying is performed, an original output unit adds copy history information to an original so that it is possible to track a leakage route in the event of information leakage. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-235039 discloses an image forming apparatus that includes a scanning unit, and is configured to be capable of adding an image to an original and generating a copy based on image information of the original.
Here, there is the problem that when, for example, copy history information is used as the image that is added to an original, it is difficult to ensure information security, depending on the execution timings of adding the copy history information to the original and generating the copy based on image information of the original.